fairy_tail_chatroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Nai Yotsuki
'' 3efc45717eb94b3046415fbe5e05d1b9.jpg image.jpg|Leader of MoonShadow, Nexus Yotsuki tumblr_mny4j1svjw1qct8j3o1_r1_500.gif|"let the death games begin" tumblr_m6vth0xXmo1qfzteso1_500.gif|Nexus is saying thank you?! giphy.gif|Im coming Hoshi Tokiya-Ichinose-uta-no-prince-sama-28774323-281-500.jpg tumblr_mnktafco941ri0rigo2_250.gif|Tired Nexus a1a700a4c3e98834e229549cd34a509f.jpg|Nexus in a neko hoodie nexus 1.jpg|has the light engulfed nexus? "I don't care if your a male or woman, i kill to survive and if you stay in my way i'll send you to hell"'' ''-Nexus Yotsuki'' ''"You're wrong, the ones i love is what make me stronger especially when it come to my daughter" - Nexus Yotsuki'' Nexus is an independent Demon who is married to Angel Yotsuki. Appearance Nexus has dark-blue hair that is split to the right, and turquoise-blue eyes. He tends to wear his uniform primly and neatly. In some occasions, he wears a "seductive" penguin shirt, and jeans. Personality Nexus is carefree except for when it comes to his family. He is Neutral and kill when he wants/needs to. He has a decent sense of fashion, and is very dorky at times. He has an "adoptive" sister, Aoi, whom he pokes and discusses ransom things with. But, more than once, he has snapped, and gone insane on people, becoming undefeatable against Mard Geer. He can be overconfident at times, and he's terrible at not keeping the fact that he's a pervert secret. He is also know to be a playboy. History He was created by Derek the son of Mavis and Zeref, Nexus is an orphan. He uses Yin Yang magic, Demon magic and an eye magic called Dakku. Nexus is 421 years old as he was created a long time ago, people say he looks 21 years old. Nexus ends up coming to mangolia, in search for his adoptive uncle at the age of 19. He searched for the fairytail guildmaster, with the mindset of getting revenge for his mother death. When nexus firsted showed up he met lucy who looked like his ex girlfriend from a hundrends of years ago. So he let her get to know him since he was imagining that one speical girl. He even tricked lucy that he wanted to join fairytail just so that he would be able to kill the the guild master. When a couple of guild members heard thuis, they try to fight the dark mage who took the all ouyt in a matter of seconds. admiring how they didnt give up he let them live but always came back to killed the guild master, who he killed about five times. As time went by nexus met a demon named stellar who he fell in love with. Not knowing that stellar losted her memory at a point of time, he got upset cause she didnt remember him. so with that he thought she didnt love him like he did for her, which made him move on to one of his teammates Kalani. Kalani was the daughter of satan who nexus took killed after a couple of days of him and kalani going out. Him and kalani ends up having a kid together named akame who nexus trained to become stronger then what he was. Nexus build a little group called MoonShadow. His goal with this dark group was to take over the world but as a king or god, he wanted the world to feel complete and utter darkness. he wanted the world to feel true pain and to feel despair in their pitiful lives. In order to do this nexus took over some dark guilds and planned to start a war. with this war nexus was going to watch as most of the people would bow to his feet and look up at their god, worship him like no other or they would die a gruesome death. Before his plans could unfold nexus girlfriend kalani dies, leading nexus to go in his berserker mode and almost destroying mangolia in a matter of seconds, but thanks to some of fairytail girls. he calmed down and met a helpful girl named kiyomi. she bandaged up his wounds and asked to be apart of his group. of course he said yes knowing that she was apart of fairytail, he kept a close eye on her which they soon fell in love with each other. Not knowing that nexus was going to hurt badly with the fight between his twin brother who had blonde hair, nexus passed out in the forest. Nexus killed his brother and gain his light god slayer magic which nexus combined his dark magic with the light magic to make a new type of magic, Yin Yang magic. Finding out that kiyomi was getting scared of him, he leaves which he soon meets Angel. Nexus soon fell in love with Angel, a celestial spirit, and they get married a couple of months later. Nexus gets Angel pregnant and was slightly annoyed about her eating all his food but ate them in disgusting combinations, but he stills love her. Nexus missed the birth of his child named Hoshi Nao Yotsuki on christmas as he went to do something for his daughter but didnt know Hoshi was being born at the time. Category:Ships